United States Patent Application Publication No US 2013/0136868 A1, authored by the present inventors, discloses improved methods for depositing superalloy materials that are otherwise difficult to weld. Those methods include the laser melting of powdered superalloy material together with powdered flux material to form a melt pool under a layer of protective slag. The slag performs a cleaning function in addition to protecting the molten alloy material from the atmosphere. Upon solidification, the slag is removed from the newly deposited superalloy material to reveal a crack-free surface and deposit. Such methods have been shown to be effective even for superalloy materials which are beyond the traditional region of weldability, as shown in FIG. 1.